


Destroying

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [36]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Light Swearing, Robbie saves Sportacus, you all get a lick of my personal HCs for Trixie's home life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Sportacus dates an abusive ass and Sportacus thinks that how he's being treated is normal so Robbie and maybe the kids kick this guy out of town before this guy destroys Sportacus.





	Destroying

When Sportacus introduced everyone to his boyfriend, it was all Lazytown could talk about.

When Sportacus came down from the airship one morning with a black eye, the kids were speechless. 

“Where did you get  _that_?” Trixie blurted in alarm as soon as the shock wore off. Sportacus explained with a smile that sometimes couples argued and it was perfectly healthy.

“And he apologized,” Sportacus chirped, “So everything is okay!”

Trixie had her doubts.

The next week, Sportacus had several bruises on his arms. The week after that, a bandage on his cheek.

Each time the kids pressed him for details, Sportacus told them everything was okay. His boyfriend just got mad sometimes.

One day, he came down from the airship and didn’t do a single flip. He was limping.

Trixie took off for the edge of town.

She ran all the way to Robbie’s lair and raised a hand to knock on the hatch. Before she could, the hatch flew open. 

A surprised Robbie stared at her, “What are you doing here?”

“I was just coming to get you.”

“I was just coming to get  _you_.”

Trixie blinked, confused, “Why me?”

“Because we need to get this abusive ass out of town before he ruins Sportaflip,” Robbie stated as he jumped out of the hatch, “Don’t repeat that word.”

“Ass?”

“Yes, that. Anyway, you’re the most devious person in town after myself. If we work together, we can drive this guy out.”

Trixie felt her mounting stress from the past few weeks begin to lessen somewhat, “So you noticed it too.”

Robbie nodded, “I’m a little surprised  _you_  did.” The pair began walking back to town.

“Mom was like this with dad before she left. He would pick me up from school and his wrist would be broken or he would look like he’d been crying or...” Trixie rubbed her arms, “I hate seeing Sportacus like this.”

Robbie put a hand on her shoulder, “Me too, kid.”

* * *

 Robbie and Trixie explained what was going on to the other kids and the plan to drive Sportacus’ boyfriend out of town. They accepted the challenge with a righteous fury Trixie had expected.

The final convoluted plan involved a fake invitation, two sling shots, rope, a hula hoop, and Robbie’s catapult.  

“He’s  _destroying_  you, Sportacus!” Trixie cried when Sportacus ran over, waving for them all to stop. They had the boyfriend on the lowered end of the catapult. “Look at yourself! He doesn’t care about you!”

Sportacus crossed his arms and tried to glare disapprovingly. New bruises were on full display. His cut from last week was an angry red line down his face. When he marched closer to them, he favored one leg. 

As soon as he was close enough, Sportacus’ boyfriend grabbed his wrist.

“Tell these maniacs to let me go.  _NOW!_ ”

Sportacus flinched at his yell. Trixie saw him trying to pull away.

Without hesitation, Robbie pried the man’s fingers off and slung an arm around Sportacus’ shoulders, pulling him away from the catapult. 

Trixie didn’t need Robbie’s signal to know to pull the lever.

All the kids cheered as the man flew out of town with a shriek. They had strapped a parachute to his back so he wouldn’t be killed upon landing. Trixie was still hoping for a broken leg at the very least.

She spared a glace to the side where Robbie was speaking softly to a shaking Sportacus. Robbie was rubbing his thumb over the wrist the man’s nails had been digging into. Hopefully this was the start of things getting better again

With a cheeky smile, Trixie called, “So long, you  _ass_!” to the falling dot in the distance. 

Robbie groaned and Sportacus’ head snapped around, “ _Trixie!_ ”


End file.
